


Witches for Witches

by Femslash_writer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3232178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femslash_writer/pseuds/Femslash_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minerva is surprised to see Hermione at a Witches for Witches meeting. When she finds out how Hermione got herself invited, she is both surprised and pissed beyond belief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witches for Witches

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Witches for Witches
> 
> Chapter Rating: Teen (T)
> 
> Fandom: Harry Potter
> 
> Pairing: Hermione/Minerva
> 
> Prompt(s): none
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Nothing I write is for profit. Everything I wrote is not meant to offend anyone.
> 
> Beta: Delilah Moon

Hermione looked around at all the women that were dressed to the nines. Everyone was planning to get lucky tonight. No one would be left out, but they wanted to score the best partner for the carnal activities happening later. Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw a flash of red hair. She headed over to say hello before being stopped by the one person she had not expected to see.

“Miss Granger, what are you doing here?” Minerva was shocked to see her young protégé at a witches for witches conference. These things were all about excellent lesbian sex and having as much of it as possible with multiple people.

“I…I…uh…” The Golden Girl didn’t know what to say. Everyone here recognized her, she was famous after all, but she hadn’t expected her ex-professor to see her here of all places. She dug into all the Gryffindor courage she could muster. “I….well I imagine it is what you are doing here, Headmistress.”

The Headmistress paled a little realizing her mistake. Witches for Witches was an exclusive club by invite only. Sure there were a couple ex-students of hers but they were far older than the eighteen year-old Hermione Granger.

“Yes…well. I suppose you would. When did you receive your invitation, Hermione?” Minerva was surprised. You had to know someone high up to be invited. You also have to be a lesbian, which she definitely did not believe Hermione was.

Hermione didn’t know what she should say. Luckily, the answer was taken from her when Georgina Clauda, President of the Club, came up behind her.

“Why, Minerva, a lady never kisses and tells does she?” Georgina raised her eyebrow at the Headmistress. They weren't close, in fact, they might be thought of more as friendly rivals. It wasn’t serious; they just liked to compete on bedding women. Georgina had attended Hogwarts with Minerva. Minerva had dated a girl Georgina liked and from there the battle of two great wills had started.

“Georgina, I had no idea you knew my Hermione,” Minerva practically purred as she moved to put her arm around the girl’s shoulders.

Georgina frowned at that. She had not expected Minerva to want this particular prize. “Your Hermione? I had no idea you two were an item?”

Hermione began to stutter not really sure what was going on. She felt as if there was some hidden conversation going on that she was not privy to. “I…no…we…well…”

“What my lovely friend is trying to say, is that she isn’t mine yet, but I believe she will be joining me first for this nights events.” The cat inside Minerva roared with pleasure at the thought of having the young witch first. The Headmistress had known that her cat preferred younger women, but she had tried to steer clear of them. Now her cat was going wild with the possibly of having the young woman as its prize for the night.

An evil smirk crossed Georgina’s face. “Oh well, you always did like my sloppy seconds.”

“Excuse me?” Minerva looked from Hermione to Georgina glaring.

“Who do you think got her into the club, Minerva?” At that Georgina let out a rather evil laugh, Minerva could have the girl tonight, but she would be having doubts all night about who the girl really wanted.

The grip on Hermione’s shoulder tightened. She could feel Minerva’s nails extended painfully into her flesh. From previous experience when Minerva was angry or extremely sad, she would display more of her animagus traits.

“Oh you didn’t know? Oops, well if you excuse me ladies, I see a young ginger woman I must say hello to.” Georgina went as fast as she came to go claim the youngest Weasley for a night of frivolity. As the youngest Quidditch player on the English team, Ginny was a hot commodity.

“Hermione?” Minerva growled, her eyes were narrowed into slits.

“Minerva – “ Hermione tried to wiggle out of her mentor’s painful grip but only met with a stronger hold.

“Did she?” Her question was a near whisper. Minerva could hardly hear herself speak over the cat roaring inside her.

“Well…kind of….not really. We…well we got…interrupted.” Hermione looked around the room trying to find an out. It seemed as though everyone in the room was actively avoiding the pair. No one wanted to be around when the bomb exploded.

“How far? How far did that harlot get?” hissed Minerva, her eyes changing color to those of her cat form. She was losing control

“I don’t think we should talk about –“ Hermione could feel the ears listening to them even if the eyes weren’t on them.

“Tell me,  _girl.”_

“Not far, we were naked, but we weren’t….well…there yet, if you catch my meaning.” Hermione stumbled with her words not used to seeing her mentor in such a state.

“Did she enter you? Did she put her filthy mouth on you?” Minerva was too far-gone to realize that her cat was recognizing its mate for the first time. She had never had this intensity inside her before. Of course she had read about this, but at her age she never imagined it happening to her.

Mates, at least for animaguses, don’t recognize each other on first meeting. They let the human choose to get to know their human selves first, but when an animagus smells its mate’s arousal then nothing can stop it from claiming it’s mate. That is when, for the first time, an animagus learns the true identity of their mate. Well only if they are in their right mind, sometimes if they have known each other for a long time without acting on their feelings, then the animal within will become wild when they are first released upon its mate. In these events, the animagus learns that they are mates after they have coupled and are returned to their right mind.

“Not down there no….” Hermione knew that something was happening to her professor. She had not returned to Hogwarts for her final term after the war. If she had she would have known the warning signs of mating. Instead, Miss Granger had gone straight to a research only position at the Ministry of Magic. She was smart enough to learn anything else on her own. If only she had taken the time to learn this.

“Did you?” Minerva hissed.

“I started to yes, I…I was inside of her when we were interrupted.” It was true. They had only just begun. Hermione had drank way too much spiced mead in pub frequented by many members of the witches for witches group. If Georgina hadn’t taken Hermione back to the girl’s flat for some sex, then half the women in the pub would have.

“Who interrupted you?”  Minerva removed her hand from the girl’s shoulder. There were flecks of Hermione’s blood on her fingers where her nails had dug into the girl.

“Does it matter?”

“Yes, I wish to send them a thank you basket.” Minerva moved closer to her prey as the cat inside purred with pleasure.


End file.
